


Kerro minulle elämästä

by mieoleahvena



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieoleahvena/pseuds/mieoleahvena
Summary: Niin he istuivat vaiti kuten ennenkin, kahvia haluttoman tuntuisesti siemaillen, upposivat omiin ajatuksiinsa ja muistoihinsa välillä toista sen paremmin huomaamatta kuin itseäänkään. Aamuin illoin, syksyin ja talvin, joka kerta kaava toistui samana eikä mikään sitä milloinkaan särkenyt.





	Kerro minulle elämästä

Kariluoto astui kotiovestaan sisään hämärään eteiseen ja hapuili takkiaan naulakkoon viitsimättä sytyttää valoja. Kaksion kokoisen kerrostaloasunnon olohuoneessa näytti palavan kullankeltaista loistetta pehmeästi ympärilleen levittävä jalkalamppu, joka jollakin käsin koskettelemattoman ihmeellisellä tavalla näytteli Kariluodolle paluuta nuoruuden toivonrikkauteen, elämään ennen sotaa.

Kariluoto kulki hitaasti kohti olohuoneesta kuultavaa kajastusta kuin peläten rikkovansa jonkin pyhän temppelin rauhaa. Sanaakaan sanomatta hän istahti kuluneelle kangassohvalle ja kosketti varovasti, kuin lempeänä sipaisuna, sille nukahtaneen miehen olkapäätä. Honkajoki havahtui unestaan hitaasti, koettipa hän hymyilläkin väsyneesti, mutta yritys jäi niin vaisuksi, että Kariluoto tiesi ilon olevan pelkkää teeskentelyä.

”Hei”, Kariluoto sanoi hiljaa ja katsoi Honkajokea silmiin huolen väkisinkin paistaessa hänen kasvoiltaan. ”Onko kaikki hyvin?”

”Ei tässä mitään.”

Oli siinä, sen he kumpikin tiesivät. Mutta ei siitä milloinkaan puhuttu.

Kariluoto nyökkäsi ja nousi seisomaan. ”Haluatko kahvia?”

”Voin minä kupillisen.”

Ja kupilliset Kariluoto keitti. Oli keittänyt kymmeniä ja satoja kertoja aiemminkin, ja aina samalla tavalla asettui Honkajoki ensin istumaan häntä vastapäätä, kiitti kupposesta ja vaipui sitten hiljaisuuteen, sellaiseen henkilökohtaiseen maailmaan, johon Kariluoto ei koskaan ollut päässyt käsiksi. Ei sellaista kärsinyt edes pyytää.

Niin he istuivat vaiti kuten ennenkin, kahvia haluttoman tuntuisesti siemaillen, upposivat omiin ajatuksiinsa ja muistoihinsa välillä toista sen paremmin huomaamatta kuin itseäänkään. Aamuin illoin, syksyin ja talvin, joka kerta kaava toistui samana eikä mikään sitä milloinkaan särkenyt.

Elämä oli kohdellut noita kahta miestä niin kovin kaltoin jättäessään heidät sodan jälkeen henkiin. Ei sellaisten kokemusten uuvuttamana osannut elää, ei osannut olla niin kuin silloin ennen, kun kaikki oli ollut mahdollista ja koko maailma vain odotti innoissaan kesäänsä rynnistäviä nuorukaisia. Ne ajat olivat ohi, eivätkä nuo kaksi uupunutta miestä muistaneet menneisyydestään paljon muuta kuin yksinäisen ja tuhlatun elämän juoksuhaudoissa ja ainaisen pelon ilmapiirin. Kaikki muu oli tarpeetonta, vain pinnallista unelmaa, josta he kumpikin olivat oppineet päästämään irti.

Kun Honkajoki tuijotteli ikkunasta ulos pimeyteen lasittunein silmin ja mitään näkemättä, katseli Kariluoto ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan tarkemmin miehen vanhentuneita piirteitä. Pala nousi hänen kurkkuunsa. Honkajoki oli opettanut hänelle niin paljon, ollut se viisaus, jota hänellä itsellään ei nuorena ollut nimeksikään. Kariluoto oli lähtenyt sotaan vankkumattomana idealistina, mutta ne kolme vuotta rintamalla olivat karsineet naiiviuuden pois ja tehneet hänestä aivan eri ihmisen.

Honkajoki oli näyttänyt hänelle sen, mitä tarkoitti luoda realismista suuria toiveita. Ikiliikkujastahan se kaikki oli lähtenyt; eräänä iltana oli Kariluoto sattunut paikalle, kun Honkajoki oli jälleen näperrellyt kunnianhimoisimpaa keksintöään, ja nuorempi mies oli kysynyt, miksi toinen yritti tehdä jotain, minkä tiesi kuitenkin epäonnistuvan. Ja Honkajoki oli hetken Kariluotoa katseellaan punnittuaan ja tämän olemusta pohdittuaan sanonut, että koetti tehdä mahdottomasta totta, jotta hänen elämällään, jotta millään elämällä, olisi sodan keskellä tarkoitusta.

Ja nyt kun sota oli ollut jo vuosia ohi, ei elämällä enää ollut heille sen kaltaista merkitystä. Honkajoki oli ojentanut ikiliikkujansa puunpalat Vanhalan nuotioon aselevon alettua, sanonut, että oli kadottanut johtoajatuksen, eikä sen jälkeen ollut edes yrittänyt palata takaisin siihen, mitä oli ennen rakastanut. Sodan jälkeen hänen elämänsä oli muuttunut mustaksi aukoksi, joka imi kaiken ympäriltään, muttei tehnyt saaliillaan muuta kuin kierrätti sitä näennäisen päämäärättömästi kierros kierroksen jälkeen, ympäri ja taas kerran ympäri, kunnes aukko pienenisi, katoaisi kokonaan ja jättäisi jälkeensä vain tuoksi ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi lainaamansa rakennusosaset.

Kariluodosta tuntui pahalta nähdä, kuinka paljon tuo hänen arvostamansa mies oli menettänyt. Oikeastaan niin paljon enemmän kuin hän, jota lapselliset haavekuvat olivat tavallaan ohjanneet vielä sodan loppuunkin asti. Ei Kariluoto voinut juuri mitenkään ymmärtää tuon alusta loppuun realistisena pysyneen ihmisen mielenmaisemaa – vaikka tie oli sama, olivat ajoneuvot silti erilaiset.

Kariluoto joi kuppinsa tyhjäksi, nousi sitten ja kääntyi selin Honkajokeen aikomuksenaan sammuttaa päälle jäänyt kahvinkeitin. Hän puolittain odotti näkevänsä jossain lähistöllä Honkajoen kaaripyssyn, ja sen puuttuminen häiritsi häntä tuolla hetkellä ylitsepääsemättömän voimallisesti. Oli kuin Honkajoesta ei olisi mitään jäljellä, vaikka mies itse siinä istuikin. Hän oli kuin kuori ilman yllätystä sen alla.

Kariluoto yritti kaikkensa olla rikkomatta heidän pyhän rituaalinsa jatkumoa, mutta tänä iltana hän ei vain kestänyt sitä hiljaisuutta heidän välillään. Ei enää, sillä hän tunsi niin ylitsevuotavalla voimalla, että jonkin oli viimein pakko muuttua. Että henkisen kuoleman ketju oli katkaistava.

”Aarne?”

”Mmh?”

”Kerro minulle elämästä.”


End file.
